It is well known that mobile telephone network availability in remote or wilderness areas can be poor or non-existent. Users of wilderness areas, including walkers, climbers, skiers etc., thus cannot rely on mobile phone connectivity to alert the emergency services in the event of an emergency situation. Various solutions have been proposed for allowing lost and/or injured persons to be located in remote areas. Each solution has its own deficiencies.